Of Muffins, Pixie Sticks, and Chicken Wings
by lil1diva
Summary: it all started wen my friend asked, wut wud the lunar race nd ppl b like on a sugar rush? we decided 2 find out, nd dis is our result! R&R plzz


**Hi pplz! Me and my friend Duckie, (kisa sohma cookie), were just chillin 1 day nd reading crescent moon, wen duckie came up wit da idea, "what wud da crescent moon characters b like on a sugar rush?" we decided 2 find out, nd now u can too, man we sound like a commercial. But seriously, dis is hilarious**

**Duckie: but u mite lose a few IQ points**

**Me: or 50**

**Duckie: who really needs 'em neway**

**Me: not us! Nd on wit da show!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Crescent Moon, and if we did, there wud definitely b a sequel, and hokuto wud burn in hell hahaha!!! Or Bobobo-bobo-bobo (don't ask)**

**WARNING: We are not responsible if u die from laughing. U have been warned.**

**Sugar Rush Lunar Race **

"Hey look what I got from the candy store!" Akira comes running in carrying 6 yard-long pixie sticks.

"Why are you carrying 6 yard-long pixie sticks?" Nozomu looks up from the table to stare at the boy carrying 6 yard-long pixie sticks.

"Why? Because we all have to get on a sugar rush! Mwahahahaha!" Akira laughs maniacally.

"Hell no!" Mitsuru screams coming downstairs, "I am NOT eating a yard-long pixie stick."

"I'll try one," Mahiru comes down, "but, you'll have to eat one first, Akira, okay?"

"Okay!" Akira happily agrees as he wolfs down a yard-long pixie stick. You may think he has some kind of reaction, but he doesn't. He stays the same since he's pretty much on an eternal sugar rush.

Mahiru sees the no reaction from Akira, so she thinks she'll have no reaction as well and decides to eat one, in ten seconds. Mahiru, however, is not on an eternal sugar rush, so she does get an effect.

"No, princess, no!" Misoka comes from the front door carrying groceries. He saw the whole thing outside.

"You're too little too late," Nozomu says smiling as he watches Mahiru.

"Quack. Quack quack. Quack quack quack," Mahiru quacked and started running around flapping her arms wildly trying to fly.

"Does she think she's a duck?" Mitsuru questions as he watches her quacking.

"No duh, stupid," Nozomu says rolling his eyes.

"You wanna go, punk!" Mitsuru says getting ready to fight.

"No fighting! Only sugar rushes!" Akira yells cramming 2 yard-long pixie sticks down both boys' throats. Misoka only watches in horror as the usually almost quiet shop goes into utter chaos.

Mitsuru starts to bounce on EVERY wall, all at once, somehow, and Nozomu begins to dance like a ballerina.

"Do you think you're in the nutcracker, Nozomu?" Misoka asks as Nozomu twirls.

"Whee! I'm a pretty little butterfly!" Nozomu shouts at the top of his lungs. Misoka can only try and sneak away discretely before it was his turn. However, everyone stops what they are doing and stares at him.

"This cannot be good," the eldest member mutters under his breath.

"I wonder what Misoka is like on a sugar rush? Quack," Mahiru wonders out loud. Akira smiles evilly and everyone slowly backs Misoka into a corner.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it," Misoka commands, but that won't work. (A/n man we feel really evil rite now. Sweet.)

"We're thinking about it," Mitsuru says smirking.

Just then, all in a millisecond, Mitsuru and Nozomu grab his arms, and Akira steps on Misoka's foot to open his mouth, like a trash can. Mahiru grabs a pixie stick and pours it down a struggling Misoka's throat.

"Nooo-mphh," Misoka cannot speak for there is sugary goodness in his mouth. He swallows. Everyone takes a deep breath. (A/n I want a cookie. My hair is on fire, oh snap! Duckie, get the water! Whew.)

Suddenly, Misoka bursts into laughter and runs around in circles. Everyone stares, and follows suit.

Akira runs in to the kitchen and pulls out the first thing he finds from the fridge: a chicken wing.

"We are the chicken wing people!" Akira howls and jumps onto the table.

"Yeah!" Nozomu and Misoka follow and jump onto the table as well. Mitsuru, however, goes to the bathroom and grabs a cape and a mask. (a/n DO NOT ASK Y THERE IS A MASK AND A CAPE IN THEIR BATHROOM.).

"I am the masked chicken wing," Mitsuru says mysteriously, swinging the cape in his face, like Batman.

Mahiru, not being a duck right now, becomes her own person.

"And I am Princess Poultry!" Mahiru cries. They all gather in a circle and stare at the beautiful, cough-not-cough, chicken wing.

From out of no where, Keiko comes in (a/n ha, bet u weren't expecting that! There IS an extra pixie stick, you know.) Because she heard a commotion from the Moonshine on her daily walk.

"What are you guys doing?" Keiko asks the group gathered around the chicken wing, intently staring at it.

"It's muffin girl!" Akira says running up to 'muffin girl' Keiko.

"I'm who now?" Keiko asks trying to fend off Akira hugs.

"Oh no! It's my arch enemy, muffin girl. Dun dun duuun!" Mitsuru jumps into action.

"No, don't hurt muffin girl!" Mahiru cough-Princess Poultry-cough screams and dives at Mitsurus' ankles. She grabs them and Mitsuru falls flat on his face.

"Ouchies," he whimpers into the carpet.

"Are all of you on drugs or something?" Keiko asks inching towards the door.

"No, just a sugar rush! Join us, Keiko! Join us," Akira says shooting the pixie sugar into her mouth. A moment of silence as Keiko swallows.

"Hi, everyone, I'm muffin girl!" Keiko cough-muffin girl-cough says to everyone.

"Come on, muffin girl, let's bake some muffins!" Akira suggests as they skip off into the kitchen to bake muffins.

Meanwhile, Nozomu and Misoka go off to play video games.

"No, idiot spaceman, burn in Hell! Mwahahaha!" Misoka laughs maniacally.

"Get back in the fiery water, get back in I say! Diiiiiie!" Nozomu screams at the game because the person apparently refuses to 'die.'

"Chicken wing, people, muffins are ready!" Keiko cough-muffin girl-cough happily informs everyone.

"Muffins! Let's get some muffins, Princess Poultry," Mitsuru cough-masked chicken wing-cough leads Mahiru cough-Princess Poultry-cough to the kitchen skipping hand in hand singing "lollipop."(A/n which we do not own.)

Nozomu and Misoka follow them into the kitchen as well, taunting Mitsuru.

"You liiiike her," they chanted.

"No I don't."

"You liiiike her."

"No. I do not."

"You liiiike her."

"NO I DON'T, SHUT UP!"

Then they all promptly fall over and faint from the sugar rush, except for Akira. Akira turns to look at the screen behind him that was not there before. He opens it to find…

"Hey, you're the ones making everyone on a sugar rush!" Akira screams at us.

"I did not kill Mr. Green in the library with a shovel! Run, Duckie, ruuuun!" I scream at Duckie and try to get out. Unfortunately, the rest of the gang woke up from their very short faint and were blocking our only exit out.

"Oh, snap," is my only reaction to this. Duckie is hiding behind me because she does not want to eat a pixie stick.

"You know what you did, right?" Mitsuru comes from behind us with a pixie stick in his hand. I did not like his voice, it was creepy.

"Meep!" Duckie squeaks from behind me.

"Hehehehehe, now lets see how YOU like it!" Nozomu shoots the sugar into my mouth. Yummy. I, like Akira, am on an eternal sugar rush, so I am not all that effected, but there is still a little effect.

"Anyone have a lime? I wanna make limonade!" I start running around Duckie, who is very scared right now. (A/n Duckie will explain why she h8s pixie sticks after the story, stay tuned! Man, I sound like a commercial, again.)

Everyone gathers around Duckie, and smirks. I am on the ceiling, so I have a great view.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Duckie screams trying to run away, but Misoka grabs her collar as she runs past him and throws her back into the circle.

Akira puts out his hand and a pixie stick falls from the sky to his hand. He walks over to Duckie, who cowers and whimpers, and stops. I have jumped down from the ceiling and snatched the pixie stick away using my awesome cat powers and hisses taking the pixie stick for my own. I put it on the table and go to sleep, almost.

"Ah, well, we still have muffins. Muffin girl! Pass me a muffin!" Akira shouts putting his hand out for the muffin Keiko throws to him.

"I'm not muffin girl anymore. I'm Keiko," Keiko cough-muffin girl-cough says.

Akira shoves the muffin down Duckie's throat. I prepare for the worse.

"WEE-WHOO! WEE-WHOO! The cats are on fire, the cats are on fire! WEE-WHOO! WEE-WHOO!" Duckie pretends to be a fire truck going around in circles.

"Oh no, not the cats!" Nozomu screams following Duckie around in her circle. Everyone, even Misoka because Akira forces him, follows suit and go in a line, circle, type thing.

I, right then, grab a muffin and start talking to Bobobo, who was there as well.

"Well, Bobobo, do you want to end this?"

"Sure, that's the end!" Bobobo says grabbing a muffin as well. If only muffin girl was there eating a muffin, too.

**Well, wasn't that fun? Is anyone dead yet? No, good 'cuz I don't wanna pay 4 da dead bodies. Nd now duckie will explain her fear of pixie sticks**

**Duckie: Well, at my friends Halloween party I was forced to eat like six because I was apparently being too quiet.**

**Me: well you are kinda quiet…**

**Duckie: Well im just plain weird when im on a sugar high, the CM characters found that out the hard way.**

**Me: What would be the easy way?**

**Duckie: I don't know…**

**Me: Ah well, that's that, c ya l8r!**


End file.
